


Mouthy Yang

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dom Blake Belladonna, F/F, Smut, Sub Yang Xiao Long, Yang is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake is feeling a little underappreciated. She's going to have to take steps to get Yang to pay attention.Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)The explicit version ishere.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Mouthy Yang

"Hey, nice boots." Yang shifted on the floor of their room, trying to look around Blake and see the screen again.

  
Ignoring the simulated Grimm squishing going on behind her, Blake put her hands on her hips. "Yang, really?"

  
_I got all dressed up and you're just going to ignore me?_

  
Kicking her feet in the air, Yang squinted past her. Apparently looking between her legs at her game. "No, I mean it. They're really nice boots. Very... opaque."

  
_Ruby's gone. Weiss is gone. That unholy terror you call a dog is gone. All back on Patch for the weekend. And you're just going to spend the whole time playing videogames?_

  
Blake adjusted the fit of the ribbons on her forearms. "We had plans."

  
Yang still wasn't paying attention to her. "Well, yeah, but you took a long time getting ready. Let me just finish this level."

  
"And _how_ long is that going to take?"

  
Peering at the screen, Yang did some quick math. "Ummm... about three hundred more Grimm. Can you move? You're making it really hard to dodge the Nevermore feathers."

  
_This was ridiculous._

  
Blake stepped to the side, out of Yang's line of sight.

  
"Thanks." She kept murderizing Grimm. "Only two hundred and ninety-five left!"

  
_I can do this._ Blake glanced over everything she had prepped, all laid out on her desk. Adjusted the fit of her corset, tugging it down a little bit. Yang hadn't even looked up at her.

  
_I go to all this effort - you're **going** to appreciate it._

  
"Two hundred and ninety!"

  
Blake lined up her aim, took a deep breath, and put the stiletto heel of her boot on Yang's shoulder. And put her weight on it.

  
"Ow ow ow-" Yang still had her hands on her scroll, but she was trying to curl away from Blake's boot. "-two eighty eight-" 

  
Leaning over, putting even more weight on her heel, Blake tangled her hand in Yang's hair, keeping her from squirming away. "You-"

  
"-two eighty five-"

  
Blake balled her fist, full of Yang's golden hair, pulling up. "-are going to pay attention to me."

  
"-two eighty three? I think?" Yang grinned up at her, violet eyes bright. "I can't see the screen."

  
"Good." Blake pushed Yang's head back down, and lifted her other leg, forcing Yang flat.

  
The sounds of combat raged on, Yang's avatar grunting as she got hit. Yang herself was just breathing heavily, face shoved into the carpet.

  
But her fingers were still clicking away at her scroll. Still fighting.

  
Blake would put a stop to _that_.

  
She shifted, kneeling on Yang's back, keeping her grip on her friend's hair. A snap of her wrist, and she had a loop of black ribbon in her hand, the rest of it still tied around her forearm. Yang lifted her thumb to switch buttons, and Blake looped her ribbon around it. And pulled.

  
Her fingers scrabbling at the underside of her scroll, Yang's hand was hauled back to her shoulder. A few quick loops around, and her arm was trussed up to look like a chicken wing.

  
The screen started pulsing red, and the low health klaxon started blaring.

  
Blake decided that letting Yang look now wouldn't hurt, and pulled her face up from the carpet. She gathered all of Yang's hair into a ponytail, getting it off of her neck. The ribbon still trailing around her wrist, Blake looped it once around Yang's neck.

  
Yang took a deep breath, and then Blake tugged on the ribbon, enjoying the contrast of black silk against Yang's skin. How it was tight enough to be taut, just starting to cut in...

  
"...two seventy nine..."

  
Letting go of Yang's hair, Blake reached out, prying her scroll free and putting it right under Yang' nose. Grabbed Yang's hand when she went for it, and pulled it into a mirror of her other arm. Blake looped her ribbon around that arm too, until she ran out of ribbon, the end knotted around her own wrist. She fisted that hand in Yang's hair, and shifted her knees to the floor.

  
_There. Much better._

  
_So why is her head bobbing...?_

  
"Two seventy eight-" Yang said, as she laboriously tapped out commands with the tip of her nose.

  
Rolling her eyes, Blake rose to a crouch, pulling back with her leash hand, and lifting Yang away from her scroll.

  
The game announced, in a gravelly voice, "You died..."

  
"Shoot." Yang tried to turn back to look at Blake, with fairly limited success. "I'm all yours."

  
Blake finished hauling her bound friend to her feet. "Yes, I know."

  
"Kind of feel like a bird." Yang flapped her arms. "Tweet-" She cut herself off when her arms reached the downstroke, tightening the ribbon around her neck. Blake pulled Yang back against herself, enjoying the look on her face.

  
"No, no, Yang, keep talking. What were you saying?" She steered Yang to the desk.

  
"Umm, just appreciating how, uh, artistic your work is."

  
Blake forced Yang's head down to the desk, pressing her cheek against the wood. Giving her a good look at all the options Blake had laid out.

  
"Oh, wow, you've got everything! Where did you even get a bullwhip?"

  
"Made it."

  
"You should make one for Weiss. Out of white leather or something. So she can literally crack the whip."

  
_At least she was on-topic now. Even if she was talking about Weiss._

  
Blake reached around Yang's waist and unhooked her skirt, letting it fall.

  
Yang wiggled her butt. "Oh, fun! Are you going to spank me now? Is that what we're doing?"

  
"Yes." She decided Yang could keep her white panties for now. And focused on her Aura.

  
"Cool. You know how much I like getting hit. I mean, that's literally my Semblance. It's basically my entire personality. Yup, there's nothing I love more than getting my ass beat." Yang looked back at her, as best as she could. "You going to start anytime soon?"

  
_Focus. Feel the energy in your centerline._

  
"Because it just kind of looks like you're mesmerized by my dragon buns. Which, I mean, fair. I guess you're more of an ass girl. Especially considering how nice yours is."

  
_I can't work like this._

  
Blake grabbed a ball gag from the desk.

  
"Oh, am I talking too much? Don't tell me I'm distracting you, I'm just trying to-"

  
"Shut. Up." Shoving the ball into Yang's mouth, Blake cinched the straps tight. "I'm going to break your Aura, and cover your gorgeous butt in welts, and you can lie there and drool."

  
Yang shivered, pressing back against her.

  
"You just love the idea of getting used, don't you?"

  
Eyes closed, Yang nodded.

  
"Maybe once I'm done with you, I'll see if anyone else wants a turn."

  
Yang forced a moan around the ball gag, grinding against the edge of the desk.

  
"Don't get too excited. I've got a lot of toys to try out first."

  
She opened her eyes, big and pleading. Blake reached for one of the willow switches.

  
"Let's see how many of these I can break on your ass."

  
Behind her, the television started blaring out a cacophony of noises, chimes and buzzing, and shimmering, and the skirl of metal-

* * *

Blake reached out and shut her scroll's alarm off, sending a couple of books to the floor in the process. Unfortunately, that didn't do a thing to everyone else's alarms.

  
She sighed, opened her eyes, and got out of bed. Weiss' alarm had been shut off, and she was already getting dressed. Ruby yelped and fell out of bed, scrabbling for her scroll.

  
_Stupid alarms. Stupid scrolls. Stupid early morning practice. Stupid not the weekend yet. Stupid waking up. Stupid morning._

  
Yang swung down next to her, poking her scroll off. "Morning." She yawned and stretched, doubling her arms behind her back and pushing her chest forward.

  
_...Then again, it wasn't all bad._


End file.
